Problem: $\left(2x + 1\right)^2 = \ ?$
Answer: $= \left(2x + 1\right)\left(2x + 1\right)$ $= 2x \cdot \left(2x + 1\right) + 1 \cdot \left(2x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + \left( 2x + 2x \right) + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + 4x + \left( 1 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 4x^2 + 4x + 1$